High Heels, Red Dress
by Raven100104
Summary: As heady beats pounded through the room, Joe leaned coolly against the wall, his eyes fixated on one, and one only... With their virtues and potential rejection on the line, Joe will wait as long as he needs to for the girl in high heels and red dress. Moe Oneshot.


**INSTRUCTIONS: BEFORE READING, PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE "WHO OWNS MY HEART" ON REPEAT FOR A MORE PLEASANT EXPERIENCE. ;)**

* * *

The heady beat of the music pounded throughout the room as Miley Stewart made her room across the dance floor. The swaying of her hips, seducing and alluring, attracted the attention of many; however, no one had the guts to approach the lady in the red dress for all who had asked were quickly turned down. So alone she danced, unaware of a pair of brown eyes glued upon her every move.

Joe Jonas leaned against the wall coolly with crossed arms and a piercing gaze. Though enclosed in the hot and sweaty room, even the strong scent of alcohol cannot permeate the air like that pretty little thing in high heels and red dress. The flaming fabric hugged her curves as her low neckline showed just the right amount of cleavage with the way she moved. A cheer reverberated across the dance floor as a new song came on, and with a dangerous smirk, Joe propped himself off the wall.

As the clicks of newly shined dress shoes hit the floor, a new and foreign sensation aroused in his chest. The sound of footsteps closed in and Miley turned around to greet her last guest of the evening. Before she can turn him down, Joe's hands were already on her waist as their bodies molded together into one.

His hair, so soft and luscious looking at the same time, flared out wildly at the ends. The black dress shirt that provided a perfect fit flaunted his lean yet muscular figure as he made the first move to rub against her body. Even under the blithe ruthlessness of the neon lights, he looked…perfect.

Miley smirked at his audacious gesture.

"Do you just do whatever the hell you want?" Miley challenged, but never made the notion to remove herself from his secured grasp. High heels and black dress shoes circled each other, and their dance began.

"Pretty much." Joe laughed in a way that made Miley feel funny.

The intoxicating beat came on once more as Joe led the dance. The sway of hips recommenced as heated flesh rubbed against heated flesh, causing Miley to moan with the sparks of friction. Caught up in the newfound ecstasy, Miley rolled her hips forward, enticing and _grinding,_ as Joe hissed at the burning contact.

A touch here and a pinch there, thoughts frenzied through his head as his eyes darkened lasciviously. Joe nearly gasped when Miley rolled against him with leer in her blue, blue orbs. Although his onyx eyes were filled with lust, an effervescent feeling that bubbled in his chest took away his courage. Serendipitously, Miley smashed her lips hotly against his, instantly bruising them as she tangled her fingers into his hair (which are indeed as soft as they look) for the sake of pulling him closer to her body and was surprised to taste no alcohol in either mouths.

"Mmmm-oh-" Miley moaned as Joe, ever so impatient, lifted one of her legs to wrap around his waist, permitting them the maximum amount of friction. Eagerly, Miley threw her arms around his neck and tightly wounded both her legs on his hips. Feeling her pumping through his veins, Joe groaned as pleasure coursed through every inch of his body, rocking him to his very core.

Hungrily, he coveted her soft lips once more and sucked on them greedily, begging for granted entrance. His tongue explored the nooks and crannies of her mouth as she nibbled gently on his bottom lip, wrenching a loud moan from him.

Pushing her roughly, but not unkindly, against the wall, Joe attacked her neck when she gasped for air. Miley let out a low throaty laugh when he reached her sensitive spot and was meaning to say "you're insatiable" when he covered her lips again, causing only something resembling a "Mghn-" to come out.

As the beat climaxed, Joe, who was too far gone already, pushed away all the cups on the table, slammed Miley down, and all but ravished her right there and then. Finally, the thumping music relaxed into a slow song, and the pair slowed with it. Red faced and breath labored, he began to move off Miley when she grabbed his red tie that held the same shade of her dress. Confused, he followed the lead of the panting girl before Miley cupped his face softly and gave him a gentle smile. It wasn't just an ordinary smile, it was so genuine and…real, one that made Joe's heart flutter.

For the first time in his life, he blushed, and he helped her up, kissing her forehead ever so tenderly. However, their dance wasn't over yet when Miley took his hand, leading him back to the dance floor as a slow song played. As opposed to actual dancing, she slid her arms around his torso, and the duo simply swayed from side to side. Surprised by the sudden gesture, Joe took a moment to register the situation before circling an arm around her waist, and let the other entangle in her soft curls as he guide her head down to his shoulder in a tender embrace.

The cajoling smirk of the girl grinding on the dance floor moments before was replaced by a smile as blue eyes fluttered close.

"I'm Joe, you?" Joe murmured so quietly as to not disturb the stillness of the night. Miley's heart nearly soared when the question was asked. Not many, if any at all, still bothered with names at a bar like this. It's usually lustful grinding, meaningless makeout, empty sex, and buh-bye. That was the routine around here, no introduction, nothing.

"Miley."

"Miley." Joe repeated softly, smiling inwardly. "Miley, that's beautiful."

Miley lifted her cheek from his shoulder and smiled up at him with a new look in her eyes as the music faded out. Taking her hand, Joe led them off the dance floor and pulled out a chair for her.

"C-Can I um, get you a drink?" Joe asked with an unfamiliar politeness and nervousness as Miley nodded with a tired grin. With a quick 'be right back', Joe disappeared amidst the milling crowd, but not before allowing his hand to linger on her cheek for a few seconds in a gentle caress.

Smiling at his retreating figure, Miley rested her cheek on a hand when a shadow hovered over her. Looking up, a tall blond smirked down at her with nothing but lust in his eyes. From his bloodshot eyes, he was clearly way too drunk to comprehend reason.

"No." Miley retorted tersely before the question was even proposed. After the dance with Joe, there was no room for anyone else, no matter how hard she tried to squeeze it in.

"Great, then let's get right to it." The blond smirked libidinously as he leaned down to whisper in a lecherous growl, "your place or mine?"

"Heh, I have no intention to go anywhere with you." The brunette scoffed, glaring up with disgust as he placed a hand high on her thigh were even Joe was respectful enough not to touch. "Get your filthy hands off me!"

"Hey hey, keep your voice down, I'll let you scream my name later, c'mon babe." He urged lewdly and decided not to keep his hands to himself. Infuriated, Miley shot out of her chair and was about to leave when a hand squeezed her arm abrasively. She could just feel the purple handprint of a bruise forming.

"Let me go you disgusting bastard!" Miley shrieked in pain only to have him yank her roughly to the door. "JOE!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" He growled, pulling her along. Caught up in the heat of the moment, Miley bit his hand viciously when he turned around and smacked her across the face with a vitriolic swing.

The music stopped.

No one dared to move an inch as the scene unfolded before them. Miley writhed in pain when her back grazed the floor harshly, leaving burnt marks as she struggled to upright herself. The blond stomped towards her with a fist in the air, causing her to slam her eyes closed until another shadow leaned over her protectively. Miley let her eyes flutter open slowly.

"J-Joe…"

With fists clenched and teeth pulled back into a snarl, Joe stood before her, seemingly ready to attack at any given moment. "Don't you fucking touch her." He seethed, a low growl rumbling through his aching chest as his dark eyes now flashed in fury.

Drunk and delirious, the blond merely took a step forward before Joe leaped on him, smashing his fist square into the his jaw. A brawl instantly erupted as fellow dancers backed away when the Joe was hurled onto a table. As punches were thrown, glasses shattered and embedded themselves deep into Joe's arm.

"JOE!" Running towards them, Miley screamed, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks as blood spilled over the tablecloth.

"STAY OUT OF THE WAY!" Joe yelled as Miley approached. She was putting herself in danger, and he wouldn't allow it. With a rough imbalance, the table flipped, sending both boys rolling on the ground. The blond kneed Joe right in the stomach as Joe punched him in the face, immediately breaking his nose. After multiple strikes, Miley noticed that the blond, although still breathing (barely), was no longer conscious.

"Please! Stop!" The brunette cried as she threw her arms around Joe's neck. With a sneer on his face and fist in midair, Joe turned to glare at her when he finally saw _them_. Clear, small transparent droplets filled her azure orbs squeezed out every time she blinked and the feeling in his chest reemerged. Suddenly limp, he dropped his hands and gently helped her up, examining her dark purple bruises. A gasp stuck to his throat. "Joe, your arm!"

Looking down, he realized that, sure enough, his blood seeped through his black shirt and trickled all the way down his fingers as glass shards planted themselves deep into his flesh. Wincing slightly, he reached into his pocket and dropped a set of keys in her hand. Miley looked up with teary eyes, confused.

"Can you drive?" He whispered, rubbing her bruise gently with one arm. After receiving a shaky nod, Joe took her hand and led them to his pick-up before opening the door for her and getting into the passenger seat. Miley leaned over to help him with his seatbelt, conveniently giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before starting the engine. Joe sighed happily as his heart slowed down.

"Wh-Where to?" Miley gulped, clenching the wheel nervously and stepped on the gas after Joe gave her a brief direction. Sensing the unevenness of her heartbeat, Joe reached over and placed his good hand on hers.

"It's okay now." He murmured kindly as Miley breathed, giving him a small smile. Taking back his arm and crossing them carefully, he turned to her, his voice gruff. "You should've known better, the male breed is a disgusting species. You should've been more careful."

"What a hypocrite!" Miley chuckled through tears. "And here you are, taking me to your place."

"That's why I said, you should be careful." Joe retorted, the scowl still lingering on his features. "I can be a real bastard if I want to."

Miley raised a brow, sparkling blue eyes amused. "I don't believe that."

"And that is how naïve little girls get themselves raped." He shot back coldly as Miley's smile softened. "Too trusting."

"But you saved me." She whispered warmly, causing Joe's heart to skip a beat when he snapped his head towards her in surprise. "You're incapable of being a jerk, because you're my hero, aren't you?"

Joe felt his face heat up. "J-Just drive." Although Miley wordlessly complied, her smile still lingered, for every few seconds, from her peripheral vision, she could see his adoring brown eyes staring at her kindly. No matter how gruff he was, there was no escaping the worry in his tone.

As they entered his apartment, Joe struggled a little with one available hand and took out a first-aid kit from the cabinet under the sink. Waving Miley into the bathroom, he started to take out bandages. "Let me see that."

"No." Miley said stubbornly. "You first."

"Miley-"

"I don't have blood dripping all over the floor, please?" She asked with unmasked worry as Joe sighed, sitting down on the covered toilet. "Good boy." Miley smiled, caressing his cheek gently before sliding down her hand to unfasten his tie. Throwing that aside, she was about to unbutton his shirt when her hands froze.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, saw her flushed cheeks, and took her hand in his. "It's okay," he reassured, undoing the buttons with difficulty before Miley came to her senses and helped him remove his shirt. Not only did he have a bloodied arm, his stomach also bore a large bruise from where the blond kneed him.

"I'm _so _sorry…" She murmured, moisture fogging her eyes before he leaned up to kiss her gently. Sighing, Miley hugged him tightly before bandaging his stomach and proceeded to pick out the shards when Joe gasped in pain. She flinched and quickly embraced him before leading his hand to her arm. "Here, squeeze as hard as you can whenever you need to."

Joe instantly withdrew with a glare. "I'm _not_ going to give you another bruise." Miley pulled out another shard as he grabbed her involuntarily. "S-Sorry!"

"I just said it's fine, didn't I?" She whispered, taking out another piece as Joe clenched his fist, determined not the hurt her. As bloodied glass fall into the trash one by one, Joe's breath hitched every time before he finally pulled Miley onto his lap, his hand clenched to her waist. If it's just her arm, he can easily bruise it, but if it's her whole body, then he wouldn't be able to. "I'm sorry, this will hurt." Miley said with a frown as she grabbed a hot towel.

"Bring it." Joe panted and threw his head back in a loud gasp when the towel came in contact with his burning flesh. Working swiftly, Miley quickly smeared alcohol over the cuts, causing Joe to slam his face into her shoulder. It took every ounce of his strength to simply stay there and not _move_ as Miley bandaged his cuts. With heavy breaths echoing through the room, Miley wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

Neither said a word for a while until Joe recovered and propped her onto the counter, scrutinizing her wounds. The purple handprint, now clearer than ever, drew a bubbling to his chest as he growled in fury. Miley quickly leaned down to capture his lips, distracting him momentarily.

"Calm down, I'm fine."

"Yeah." Joe scoffed, taking her arm and gently rubbed some ointment upon it. Miley smiled. That lust that previously resided in his eyes vanished and was now replaced by infinite tenderness, care, and anger as he worked professionally through her bruises. When he finished, he pulled her off the counter. "Turn around."

"What-"

"Turn around." Joe demanded again and Miley obeyed quickly. As soon as her back faced him, Joe reached for the zipper and pulled-

"What are you doing?" Miley nearly screamed had he not drew a whimper from her.

"I knew it." Joe hissed, softly tracing the burnt mark on her back from when she fell earlier. Swiftly, he brushed her wavy locks to a side and unhooked her bra emotionlessly. It wasn't until he was rubbing ointment on her did she speak.

"Sorry…" Miley whispered.

"For what?" He asked, confusion clouding his voice as he wondered about whatever the hell she had to apologize for.

"Doubting you." She murmured, turning around after he zipped up her zippers.

"No, I'm glad. You were being careful just now." He said as Miley slid her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He could really get used to this loving gesture.

"Thank you."

After a quick shower and a little re-bandaging, Miley slid on her red dress and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Joe whispered, pulling her against him.

"Home. My daddy is probably getting worried." Miley sighed, turning around to give him a long kiss.

"But- I mean- you can't just- please- don't go…" Joe finished, returning the kiss anxiously. "Please?"

"I have to, my dad- what are you doing?" Miley asked as Joe dragged her to his bed.

"Just one night." He pleaded, "Please?"

Miley's mouth dropped incredulously. Was he seriously thinking that she would sleep with him? After everything, after she thought that he was _different_!

"You can take the bed and I'll take the couch, so stay!" Joe requested stubbornly in an almost childlike pout.

Wait what?

"_Excuse_ me?" So he wasn't asking for sex? "So you weren't-"

Realization dawned upon him when he repeated what his said in his head. "No! No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you off."

"Then we can both stay here." Miley grinned as they sat on the bed, and she wrapped her arms around him. The pair sat in silence until Miley suddenly got an urge to kiss him, so she did. "I like kissing you."

"What?" Joe laughed for the third time that night, making her heart soar as he wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against him. "You're weird, you know that?"

"What's wrong with that?" She whined childishly and kissed him again. Joe laughed again, making her smile. "You don't laugh much, do you?"

"No, not usually. This is the fourth time I've laughed like that tonight, so I'd say you're pretty amazing." He grinned a lopsided grin, causing her heart to skip a beat. "Anything else you wanna ask me?"

"Are you willing to share?" Miley asked skeptically, though her lips still retained a bright smile.

"Oh I don't know, no one's ever wanted to try before." Joe grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously when Miley giggled.

"Ok, I'll be the first." She laughed, nuzzling warmly into his neck. Although Joe find it startling and slightly odd that Miley's questions started from 'When's your birthday?,' and worked her way up from his family backgrounds, he answered all of them easily and truthfully. To be fair, Miley would share something about her for every answer he gave. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"One serious one and single ever since." Joe replied, his tone suddenly solemn, causing Miley to look up at him with concern.

"Seriously?" She murmured, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. "What happened?"

"I thought I loved her, gave her everything. I was 21 and ready to propose. We didn't, you know, have sex yet, since I was saving myself for marriage and when she found out from a friend that I was going to propose, she dumped me." He chuckled sadly. "Too young and naïve I guess. I never realized that people can be so materialized." Upon seeing Miley's upset frown, he quickly kissed her and pulled away with a smile. Seriously, a touch with this girl's lips can do wonders for his mood.

"I'm offended, I'm 21 and I definitely don't think I'm young and naïve." Miley grumbled, letting him kiss her again as Joe gave her a chuckle that told her he didn't mean it that way. "and I'd say I'm sorry for your loss…but I'm not."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, not angrily, but curiously.

"If you had gone ahead and married the bitch, I wouldn't be here." She muttered, but cannot help the sore feeling pounding in her ribs even when Joe squeezed her close. She just met him for all that is holy!

"I guess you're absolutely right." Joe laughed again, bringing back her smile as he kissed her nose lightly. "I like how you think."

"But seriously, one girlfriend?" Miley said in disbelief, holding out a finger for every reason. "Let's see, you're charming, sweet, kind, an amazing kisser, and not to mention _absolutely gorgeous_, I'd think you get a different chick every night!"

"Well I'm flattered." Joe laughed as the fire in his eyes returned. "but you're the first to actually make it into my room."

At that, Miley's surprise was taken up another notch. "What? Why?"

"What's wrong with that? The rest just came for the sex and when they realize I'm not giving them that, they barely make it to the living room." He chuckled, closing Miley's opened mouth. "Let me surprise you more. I'm still abstinent."

"No way! Wow, for someone who dances like that in a bar, it's almost unbelievable!" She cried with wonder laced heavily in her voice. Joe frowned slightly.

"You think I'm an uptight prick." He addressed more like a statement than a question.

"What? No, not at all! I was just surprised." Miley explained quickly and when his frown lingered, guilt suddenly welled up in her chest as her voice faltered. "I-I'm sorry…I really didn't…"

"So you're okay with me still being a virgin?" Joe asked, a little taken back.

"Of course! It's sweet you're saving yourself," Miley answered truthfully, caressing his cheek tenderly. "because…so am I."

"What!" Now it was Joe's turn to be shocked. "You? The girl who grinds like that with a random guy at some bar?"

"Well excuse me! You didn't give me a chance to turn you down!" She retorted, sticking out her tongue when Joe tilted his head with a thoughtful expression and suddenly leaned forward to lick it playfully. "Ew GROSS!"

"What?" He laughed, amusement filling his light tone. "After what we did, you ew at _this_? You _are_ an odd one!"

Huffing with puffed out cheeks, Miley crossed her arm in a pout before forcing herself into his sides. Joe instinctively let an arm around her and laughed at her kittenish gesture as she shoved herself against his ribs.

"What _are_ you doing?" He asked, giving her an odd look as Miley glared back.

"Huggling." She said as if it were the most obvious thing it the world.

"Huggling?" Joe repeated as he mentally went through his vocabulary list, wondering if such a word existed.

"It's between a hug and a snuggle! Duh!" Miley shook her head shamefully as if he were a child who didn't know what candy was.

"Do you do this to everyone you know?" Joe inquired curiously. Was this really the girl he nearly, you know, at the dance floor? The seductive and enticing girl that sent pleasures through his very core? _That _Miley?

"Of course not silly, only with people I care about." She grinned up with huge, innocent eyes that made words stuck in his throat.

"Y-You…care…about _me_?" Joe stuttered for the second time that night. TWO TIMES ALREADY! How would he ever keep his dignity?

"I just pulled pieces of cups out of your arm, didn't I?" Miley grumbled. "What, you think I do that for random dudes? Hell no!"

"N-Nevermind." He said, shaking his head with a small smile; however, he was screaming on the inside as Miley pulled him even closer. "S-So why uh, huggling?"

"Because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy!" Miley smiled, nodding proudly, then frowned a little. "Doesn't it make you feel like that?"

"No! I just-" _were never hugged much as a kid…_ Joe finished in his mind. Don't get him wrong, he loves his parents dearly, but they both had to take two jobs to support him and his three brothers, so neither were home often. And really, wrestling was the closest thing to physical contact between four boys. "It's new, but it's nice." He smiled down at her with the same adoring look that she had come to love in the past few hours.

"So you like it?" Miley asked hopefully up at his smiling face.

Joe turned away, red faced, and shrugged lightly to keep whatever 'coolness' he had left. But Miley knew better.

"Yay! Then we can do this all night!"

"…" Acquiescing to her request, Joe allowed her to pull them into a lying position before he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head.

They lie in a peaceful silence until their hearts beat as one.

"Tell me something." Joe whispered, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss.

"Hmmm?" Miley murmured, closing her eyes as tiredness washed over her with an inviting slumber.

"That girl on the dance floor with the sexy look in her eyes and this girl right here 'huggling' me…which one are you?"

Miley opened an eye to see if he were serious. And sure enough, he was completely. "I have the best of both worlds." She grinned as he raised a brow. "Don't you give me that look, you aren't the sex crazed animal all the time either. Look what you're doing now."

"I like you, Miley Stewart." Joe declared, smiling as Miley opened both eyes to fully look at _him_. Minute by minute, he found himself slowly falling for the girl in his arms and he wasn't about to waste his love by denying it. She was not just another pretty face, but a beautiful soul. "Some weirdness in you just makes you so likable, to me at least."

"Excuse me? I'm not weird!" Miley shouted with a blush, not completely disregarding the fact that he just said he liked her.

"Yes you are! You're like, for the lack of better wording, bipolar in a good way." Joe explained, laughing as Miley gaped at him. He did _not_ just call her **bipolar!** "You present yourself like that but you're saving yourself. You kiss like a pro but likes 'huggling' instead. You make out with some random guy but you care for him. And, and you don't sleep with him, but you sleep with him anyways!"

"When will you let me live it down?" Miley groaned. "I only danced with and kissed _one guy_ since I started going to that bar! And that was _you_!"

"Well, not many can resist." Joe smirked cockily, wiggling his eyebrows. "I mean come on, I'm an amazing kisser."

"Wow, I take that back, you _can_ be a bastard." Miley laughed, punching his arm lightly. "The last one was clever though, sleeping here, with you."

Joe watched the girl in his arms curled into his as she shifted for a better position with a loving smile grazing his lips. She, an art of the utmost perfection, completed his masterpiece as the beat of her heart synchronized with his.

"You know," Miley murmured, slowly losing consciousness as she tightened her grip on him. "I always had two principles about boys, always. But it changed tonight."

"Yeah?" Joe whispered, lulling her with kittenish nips and licks of his soft lips. "What're those?"

"That nice guys of the world are all in relationships, cute guys of the world are all jerks, and cute nice guys are all dating…each other." Joe snorted a loud giggle before continuing with his pacifying kisses over her lips, neck, face, and shoulders. Miley smiled as he became more carefree around her.

"What's the other golden rule?" Joe mumbled through brushes of his lips.

"I always envisioned that…by the time I say goodnight to that perfect guy, I'll know if it is right." Miley murmured as he slowly pulled away from her skin.

"Well then Miley, goodnight. I hope you find him." Joe whispered, quickly closing his eyes before he can see the answer of her azure orbs blazing in the dark. The corners of her lips tilted upwards as she leaned over to capture his ever so affectionately. Then, in the softest voice she can muster, Miley whispered,

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Hello boys and girls! ;) I know my stories are usually on the 'innocent' side, but a friend of mine decided that I need to "expand the audience" XD I know, we're weird like that. It's my first M fic, but hope you enjoy! Btw, it really wasn't supposed to go w/ Who Owns My Heart and I only realized that at the end XD**


End file.
